In Chains
by isle-of-fervor
Summary: TVD/Originals characters. Klaroline. Caroline once again finds herself as 'Klaus bait', this time kidnapped at the hands of Marcel, in an attempt to regain the throne Klaus took from him.
1. Prologue

**Hi! So this isn't my first fanfiction I've written, but it IS my first Klaroline fanfiction. I really hope to give their amazing ship service, so I am completely open to reviews, ideas, opinions, etC. Please, _please _tell me anything you feel or any ideas you have while reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own ideas**

** Set after 5x05 (TVD) and 1x08 (The Originals, though I ignore the ending where Davina goes to Cami)**

**Thank you so much!**

* * *

"You've began to care about him again, Marcel? Do you _know _what comes from caring about my brother, from trusting him? A dagger in your heart, or your _back_. Do you forget how he punished us for being in something as simple as love?" Rebekah was livid. She _knew _it. Why had she bothered opening up her heart to Marcel, yet again? Right now, if he had to choose between Klaus and her, she was sure he would choose Klaus. Yet _again_. Did he not remember how Klaus' only intentions for being in New Orleans was to re-claim the throne Marcel had previously reigned in? She turned completely on her heel to face Marcel. They were seated beside the pool at the plantation. She knew that Marcel still didn't like to be here, the memories of his slavery coming back in the familiar surroundings, but it was the best place to be alone, with Klaus over in Bourbon Street. Rebekah was living her entire _life_ inconvenienced by her brother, and she was sick of it. She though that Marcel would share the same thoughts as her but obviously, he had been sucked back in by her brother's charismatic lies.

"It's not like that this time, Rebekah. We're equals." Marcel insisted. Rebekah snorted. How he could still be this naïve, after more than 200 hundred years?

"Equals?" Rebekah scoffed derisively. "There is no such thing as _equals _when it comes to Niklaus. He will always be in control."

"What else am I meant to do, Rebekah? We tried force, which was stupid and a loss of my people. He owns everything that he wants, that I could ever have given him. There is nothing to offer, nothing to threaten him with. Being his friend, and working alongside him, is the best and only option." The words were just another example of how every lost at their brother's hand. He was stronger, yes, and invincible but that didn't mean he should always _win_. Rebekah was sick and tired of it.

"Don't be so sure." She got the idea suddenly, and couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it earlier. She lay a hand on Marcel's knee and smiled at him. "I know a girl who Klaus covets, and perhaps even _loves," _She paused. "If he is even still able to." She added, as a bitter after thought.

"Who is she?" Marcel looked up, his curiosity finally peaking.

"Some baby vamp. Personally, I don't see the attraction, but it _is _there, and I've seen it myself. Nik acts almost 'human' around her, if that is possible" Rebekah grinned, her hands moving to cradle Marcel's face. Hope, for the first time in years, was visible and gleaming in her eyes. "This could be our offering, Marcel, or our bargaining chip. It could be the good fortune we've been waiting for, the luck we deserve. " Marcel's face mirrored Rebekah's. He clasped his hand over hers, already thinking of the how's and what's of this baby vampire's kidnap. How he would get her, where he would keep her. His former thoughts about 'equality' with Niklaus were forgotten in the midst of this new opportunity. Why be equals? If Klaus truly felt for this girl what Rebekah said he did, this girl might just be enough to give Marcel his throne back.

* * *

Diego shushed the vampire behind him. _Stupid night-walkers. Savages. _Marcel had stressed to him earlier how important this mission was. It was already risky, what they were doing, since it was a secret from Klaus. He would be furious if he found Diego and his man gone, and Diego could face possible death when he returned to New Orleans. However, Diego had decided that this mission was worth the risk. Marcel had been tight lipped, but Diego had gotten the feeling that this task was an attack to Klaus, from Marcel. The thought pleased him. He despised Klaus, and detested the way his loyalty was now pledged to him. _Marcel _was his sire, Marcel was the one who gifted him his daylight ring, and had kept him out trouble for all these years. The only person he ever wanted to be loyal too was _Marcel_.

There she was. Diego's muscles tensed as he spotted the girl, the one from the picture's Marcel had shown him. She was pretty cute, blonde and blue-eyed, though not particularly his type. She seemed annoyed about something, her pace fast and her brow furrowed. Diego sent a sharp look behind, silently telling the night walkers to get their wits about them, and to get ready. Diego knew she was a baby vampire, but Marcel had warned him not to underestimate her. _Her capture alive and unharmed is crucial, don't let _anything _mess that up_. Diego's face set determinedly. He would come through for Marcel, and when Marcel was once again in control, he would reap the benefits and the respect that was owed to him. The girl rounded the corner, and began walking down the path that crossed right in front of the bush Diego and the night walkers were crouched behind. As she came in without a metre of them, Diego felt all the bodies around him coil to spring.

O-n-e second, t-w-o seconds, t-h-r-e-e…

Diego leapt out of the bush and clamped one hand around the girl's mouth so she couldn't scream, and the other around her neck. The girl began to struggle immediately, her hands flying up to grab and squeeze Diego's face. They were quickly ripped off, her hands being pinned together by a blonde, snapping nightwalker. They pushed the girl roughly down behind the bush, the girl continuing to struggle, her eyes set and steely, with only a lick of fear showing through. Admirable, but fruitless. The nightwalker in charge of the vervain ropes snapped gloves on, got the ropes out and tied her up. Diego watched the girl wince as they burnt her skin. Smoothly, he moved both hands around her throat. The girl opened her now uncovered mouth to scream, but was silenced as Diego cleanly snapped her neck. The night walkers carried the girl into Diego's van, and he couldn't resist the grin that plastered itself on his face. Marcel would be so pleased with him. Perhaps, especially with Thierry in the garden, he would even be promoted to Marcel's right hand man, his favourite. If so, he would be respected by _everyone _in New Orleans, owed almost as much loyalty as Marcel was. He laughed out loud, imagining it, and ignored the confused glances from the night walkers.

If this girl was the key to Marcel's redemption, it would also be the key to his own promotion.


	2. One

**Author Note: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited this story, it seriously makes my day when I see them :)**

** I know we _all _want Klaroline, and I promise I'll deliver, but I think that the stuff they've gone through makes it improbable that they would get together very quickly/without much hassle. I swear there will be plentiful Klaroline in this fic for you all, but I want to show their relationship realistically develop, and also explore other character's reactions and responses to what happens in the fic. Also, Caroline being kidnapped is one of the main events in the story and I don't want to resolve it in a chapter.**

**In case of confusion, this is set after 5x05 in The Vampire Diaries, but after 1x08 in the Originals. For this story, I'm ignoring the ending with Davina running away to Cami. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or the Originals, or the characters.**

**Credit and my everlasting thanks to my heaven-sent beta Ashley, or addictedtofanfic . Check her stories out, they're seriously amazing :)**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

Caroline woke up in a black room. Her neck ached from being brutally snapped, and her wrists and ankles sizzled from the tightly bound vervain ropes. Caroline was almost used to pain by now, and while it hurt, she was almost able to put it out of her mind. How many times had she been tied up with vervain, after all? Ever since her roommate Megan had been killed by a vampire and fell in front of her, she had been almost anticipating something like this. Caroline always seemed to find herself, more often than not, tied up and tortured in these situations.

But she _seriously _did not need this right now. She hadn't heard from Bonnie in months, was dumped by Tyler, lost a year of memories with Stefan, and now probably had lost Elena too, with the way Elena had been acting lately. Ever since she had switched Salvatores, Elena had turned into someone Caroline just did not like. She had hardly even reacted when Caroline had told her about Tyler, hardly seemed to even care despite the rushes of tears Caroline had spewed out. It hurt, after so many years of friendship, after all Caroline had done and sacrificed for Elena. Caroline hadn't realised how _much _it had hurt her until now, being unable to do nothing but think.

Caroline closed her eyes, preferring her own darkness to the gloom of the place she was trapped in. The physical pain from the vervain on her skin was painful but not excruciating, but consistent, and she felt her screaming thoughts smother and overwhelm it. A pounding headache beginning to resonate in her left temple. She couldn't stop herself from _thinking_. One second she was walking through the Whitmore College campus, and the next she was being strangled and tied up by a pack of vampires she didn't know. She hadn't recognised the skinny black one that had grabbed her throat, or the vicious blonde one that had held her hands, or any of the rest of them, in fact. She wondered who they were, what awaited her, and if anyone had realized she was missing. Imprisonment? Interrogation? Death? She shifted in her seat, and her bound wrists protested painfully. Why had this happened? She hadn't done anything to anyone lately, not that she could think of. She had been trying to keep her head down, to live a _normal _life. She knew that there were people at Whitmore onto her and Elena, knew that as soon as Megan's corpse had been delivered at the party, but she couldn't understand why she had suddenly been ambushed and brought here. In the past, Stefan, Klaus or someone else from Mystic Falls would always pull through and save her, just in the nick of time.

With a growing feeling of dread, Caroline realised she couldn't rely on that happening this time.

A loud creaking noise sounded, and light flooded in as the room's lone door swung open. Caroline's eyes blinked rapidly and followed a young, good looking man, as he walked in and stood in front of her. He wore a wide grin, showing off two rows of pearly white teeth.

"Caroline! You're awake." He smiled, his voice welcoming and friendly. Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Marcel." He winked, his voice presumptuous as if she should _know _who he was.

"Is that supposed to mean anything to me?" Caroline snapped angrily, the thin amount of patience left in her already fading away.

"No, but my name might." Caroline's head snapped back to the door at the familiar snooty-sounding accent to see Rebekah lean against the doorframe, her expression triumphant and calculating. The dread in Caroline's stomach increased, and gave her feelings of nausea.

"Rebekah." She spat. The irony didn't escape her that last time, it had been Rebekah captured alongside her, heading to their death.

"What's going on? What are you doing?"

"Oh, do be quiet, Caroline." Rebekah said irritably, rubbing her temples. "I'd forgotten how amazingly annoying your voice was."

"_Rebekah_-" Caroline started angrily, but was cut off by Marcel.

"It's nothing personal, Caroline, strictly business." Marcel assured her. Caroline groaned inwardly. _Basically the basis for every other time I've been held somewhere against my will_, she thought bitterly. In fact, the last time she had been in a situation like this, hadn't she heard words almost exactly the same? '_Nothing personal, love_.' Klaus had saved her many times, but he had also endangered her life too. Klaus… An idea occurred to her, and her eyes flicked to Rebekah. If Rebekah was here…

"Is this New Orleans?" Caroline blurted.

"Well done, Caroline." Marcel praised. Caroline's mood uplifted slightly, but not by much, and she wasn't exactly sure why. It's not like her being in New Orleans meant she would be saved by Klaus. In fact, for all she knew, Klaus could be behind this whole thing. She wouldn't put it past him. Conflicted thoughts arose in her head, but Caroline shooed them away and tried to focus on the matter on hand. Which was; who was Marcel person, and why he had sent out a gang of vampires to lock her in here. Everything else could wait. She had to know what was going on.

"So, what kind of business deals in the form of live vampires?" She asked sarcastically.

"All business in this town." Marcel chuckled, not bothering to answer her question.

"_Why am I here_?" Caroline was beyond frustrated now. Her glare flicked between this Marcel guy and Rebekah, demanding answers _now_.

"Don't worry. You're in a position you're familiar with, Caroline." Rebekah moved from the doorway to stand next to Marcel. Her hip rested on his, and Caroline realised they were together. _But I thought she liked Matt…_Caroline shook this thought off, too. _Stop getting distracted. Sort out this first, and worry about everything else later_.

"You mean being tied up? Well, it gets old fast."

"Not tied up… though I didn't realise you were so _familiar_ with that." Rebekah smiled again, cruelly and suggestively. Caroline flushed red. She hadn't meant it like that, and Rebekah knew it.

"What, then?"

"Klaus bait." Rebekah's words hung in the air in the long silence that followed. Caroline struggled to comprehend this notion.

"_What_?" She cried finally. "_Klaus bait? Seriously? _I was dragged out of college, ferried across the country and tied up for, what? A family spat?"

Rebekah's eyes flashed angrily. "Something beyond _that_, Caroline."

"We're sorry about this, but you should be able to return to your life quickly." Marcel assured. His words rolled off his tongue like honey, but Caroline didn't believe them for a second. At least with Rebekah, you got the truth. Now was no exception.

"Well, Marcel, that is if Klaus cooperates, which no one here really expects, in all honesty." Rebekah's voice dripped with mock-sympathy. "And if he _doesn't… _well,it's going to be an inconvenience to us all, but most of all you, Barbie." Rebekah grinned again and Caroline fumed silently at the nickname.

"And so _why_ is 'Klaus bait' needed? If I'm being held against my will, I at least deserve to know why."

"Nothing out of the ordinary for my brother. Klaus was on the path for power, and he didn't care who he hurt in the process. And now we want him out of Marcel's territory."

Caroline cocked her head to the side. "I never imagined you to go to such lengths for a boy, Rebekah. Working against Klaus? I thought you came to New Orleans to help him, or live with him, or whatever."

Rebekah bristled. "I came to New Orleans to find Elijah, who had been daggered and _traded _off. Now Elijah intends to stay and I…" She trailed off. Her mouth set in a line, but quavered uncertainly. She glanced at Marcel. Caroline sensed unease.

Marcel placed a hand protectively on Rebekah's shoulder. "Rebekah and I are a team. We're in this together, and we'll both benefit from Klaus leaving." He informed Caroline.

Caroline cocked her head to the side. "Funny. Rebekah was in a 'team' with my ex-boyfriend not so long ago." Rebekah's face turned red with anger. She lunged at Caroline and pulled her back by her hair, drawing out a gargled scream.

"I don't owe you reasons at all for what I do." Rebekah spat, her words venomous. "You're the one at my mercy. Despite your self-important person, you deserve _nothing_ from me." She turned and stalked out of the room, Marcel following her. As she leant back in to grab the door handle, she smiled cruelly at Caroline. "For your sake, I hope Klaus cares about you. But I sincerely doubt it's more than he cares about himself."

The door slammed shut and Caroline was once again left in the darkness, with nothing but her tangled, wretched thoughts to keep her company.

* * *

Klaus paced through his house, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Something wasn't right. He had felt it as soon as he had woken up. Something was amiss, and Klaus didn't know what, which made him angrier than ever. Klaus had earned his crown and control in this city through literal blood and sweat, and he deserved to know every detail of what went on in _his _kingdom. The thought that he didn't enraged him.

He was draining a skinny male servant dry when Rebekah walked into his room. Klaus' head shot up, and he let the human crumple and collapse at his feet.

"Klaus." She said. Her expression was neutral, but she was shifting from heeled foot to foot, something Klaus knew she did when she was nervous. He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, sister?" Klaus questioned. He studied her, his fool of a sister, whose traitorous acts he had forgiven again and again Her eyes shined defiantly back at him, and Klaus knew that the off feeling he had been sensing all morning had come from something Rebekah had done. He wondered, casually, where Elijah had stored the dagger he had given him. Perhaps Klaus would need it again.

"I have a proposition for you." Rebekah started. Klaus's raised a solitary eyebrow.

"Go ahead." He invited, his voice silky and dangerous.

"Leave New Orleans." Rebekah's voice was flat and cold, but he could hear the tremor of nervousness, or perhaps fear. Oh, he would _definitely _need the dagger. Klaus shot Rebekah a mocking smile.

"Now, why would I do that, my beloved sister?"

"To keep Caroline alive." The word's shocked him. He was not expecting that. He recovered quickly, and the shock dissolved into pure rage. _How dare she bring Caroline into this_? He sped over to Rebekah and stood over her, staring down at her from mere centimetres away.

"_This_ is a new, dangerous game you seem to be playing, Rebekah."

"I'm done playing games, Nik." Rebekah sounded tired, and slightly frightened from his icy voice, and his fingers that were nearing her throat. Good. She _should _feel frightened.

"I, on the other hand, never tire." In a sudden movement, Klaus slammed Rebekah against the wall.

"Perhaps it is because I always win, _sister_. Now, why the sudden lack of devotion to your own blood? Just when I thought we were really getting closer here, reuniting in our old home." His face was a depiction of mockery, his hand a tool of cruelty as it tightened around Rebekah's neck, blocking off her windpipe.

"Klaus." Marcel strode into the room, his eyes flicking anxiously to Rebekah, despite knowing that Klaus didn't have the dagger to kill her. Klaus turned his head, his grin growing larger and a bitter chuckle spilled through his teeth.

"Ah, Marcel," He said lightly. "My brother in arms, my protégé. I should have known you were involved in whatever this is. I thought you had admitted defeat to me? Anything but that is futile, as you should know. And if you do _not _know-" At this, Klaus' voice rose and he threw Rebekah across the room angrily. Rebekah hit the opposing wall and tumbled to the stone ground, her small gasps of pain audible in Klaus' purposefully dramatic pause. Klaus grinned again at Marcel, his flippant façade sliding back in place.

"Well, you'll find out soon." He said, the warning lingering.

"We'll kill her, Nik. We will." Rebekah said from behind them. Klaus and Marcel turned and watched as she picked herself up from the floor and brushed dust of her clothes. She shot Klaus a triumphant, but weak, smile.

"Will you now?" He hoped, for their sake, that they had not touched a hair on her body. However, they would have had too if they had trapped Caroline. She was extremely resilient for a vampire of her age. The thought of these two…_touching _Caroline. Where was she now? He had to go get her, but first, he had to kill these people who did nothing but _betray _him.

"Well then, Marcel, _mate_, come here so I can rip your throat out." He said pleasantly, directing his gaze back on his former friend, and current, number one enemy. His blue eyes were full of wrath, and Marcel could see them begin to fleck with yellow. Marcel fought the urge to take a step back. No. Rebekah and he still had the upper hand here.

"If you kill me, you'll never find her." Marcel pointed out. Klaus titled his head to the side.

"Are you trying to blackmail me, Marcellious?"

"It's a trade." Marcel said. "You leave town, and we'll allow Caroline to leave with you, unharmed."

Klaus felt fury tighten in his muscles, pump in his bloodstream, echo in his head. How dare Marcel and Rebekah think themselves _better_ than him, in a position to _blackmail_ him? How dare they try and play him, like a _pawn_? They were over their heads, and needed to be taught.

"You're mistaken in how much you think I care for Caroline." His words were lies, but he would not allow himself to be seen as weak, or losing, in front of them both. He walked out of the room, pausing at the doorway and staring at the two of them. The traitorous, foolish people that he had mistakenly thought were loyal.

"What of the girl, Klaus?" Rebekah's face had traces of smug. His blood boiled. He would find a way to find Caroline without their help. He would never ask for either of their help.

A cold smile slid over his lips. "Kill her, I couldn't care less either way."


	3. Two

**AN: Merry Christmas!**

** Things are about to get interesting! (or at least I hope you guys all find it interesting, haha) In this chapter, we meet some new characters both from Vampire Diaries and The Originals.**

** All my love to Mia (prettybabydoll) for being basically on call for me all the time I was writing, and my personal character consulatant.**

**All my thanks and devoted serventary for my amazing beta Ashley (addictedtofanfic) who smooths all my rambling messes into readable chapters. Check her stories out!**

** Enjoy, and R&R**

* * *

Caroline was dozing fitfully when the door slammed open again. She looked up and blinked hazily to see Marcel and Rebekah, returned and looking frustrated.

"He didn't cooperate." Rebekah said. Caroline felt her neck being twisted and snapped, and she lapsed into darkness.

* * *

"I thought you said he cared about the girl!" Marcel was in a state. The plan was a bust, and he had risked his men and himself for a stupid idea of Rebekah's. He turned and glared at her. She looked irritated as she mulled over the encounter they had just had with her brother.

"I wasn't wrong." Rebekah said slowly.

"Of course you were! Klaus doesn't care if we kill her or not!"

"Yes, he does." Rebekah disagreed. Her irritated expression gave way to a small, sly smile and she looked at Marcel with gleaming eyes. "If he didn't care what happened to her, he would've killed us. He threatened as much. But he didn't. And if I know Klaus, he'll be looking for Caroline right now." She ran a hand through her hair, smoothing it down. "He doesn't want to have to make a deal with us…but he won't find her, and he _will _end up back here, begging us to tell him where she is. If he didn't care about Caroline, we wouldn't be alive right now. We're the only ones who know where she is, and that's the _only _reason you're still alive right now. Because of Niklaus' feelings for the girl."

Marcel processed her words. Could she be right? It seemed risky, perhaps too risky to continue on with their plan. Klaus had seemed serious when he told them to kill the girl, Marcel had believed him. Then again…Rebekah raised good points, and he _was _her brother. If anyone could make out an inkling of the complicated mess that was Klaus' thought process, it would be her.

"So what do we do now?" He asked, giving in.

"We take the little vampire to the Garden, then sit back and wait."

* * *

"Elijah." Elijah looked up from his novel to see his brother, Klaus, standing in his room. Klaus looked furious; his hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides, and his back was rigid and tense.

"Brother, what is it?" Elijah asked, concerned, setting his book to the side.

"I have a task for you." Klaus began walking laps around Elijah's room, his agitated pace making Elijah feel uneasy just watching him.

"I need you to find our lovely little wench of a sister, and have a little chat with her to find out where Caroline is." Klaus' voice was grim, and cold. He paused and looked at Elijah. "Are you familiar with Caroline's appearance in New Orleans? Good. And, Elijah, if you fail in doing this, then your next task will be to return the dagger I gave you, so I can plunge it into our darling sister's heart."

"Caroline?" Elijah questioned, attempting to calm his brother. "Why would Rebekah have her?"

His attempt failed.

"BECAUSE SHE TOOK HER!" Klaus erupted suddenly, his roar resonating around the room. "HER AND MARCEL HAVE BETRAYED ME, YET AGAIN, TAKEN WHAT WAS NOT THEIRS TO TAKE AND I WILL HAVE THEIR HEADS!"

"I will try and find out where they have her, brother." Elijah promised quietly. "I will not agree to hand over the dagger to you, but if I cannot get Caroline's whereabouts out of our sister, then I will help you to search."

"Searching blindly is a waste of my time and patience, Elijah," Klaus snapped. "If Rebekah refuses to share information, then I will have no need for her anymore. Do not fail me, brother." He walked out, his steps fast and angry.

Klaus walked down the hall and found Josh in Davina's room, just where the pregnant wolf Hayley told him he would be earlier. The two teenagers shot up from the trivial game they were indulging in and began backing up to the wall when they spotted him, their eyes wide with fright. He knew his face would mirror the fury he felt inside, and he didn't blame them for how they reacted to it. Yes, perhaps it meant they were weak, but it also meant they were smart. After all, Josh should be dead right now for his betrayal against Klaus. He would be, if he hadn't suddenly become once again helpful to Klaus.

"Ah, Joshua," He said lightly, concentrating on making his voice charismatic. He tried to smooth his face out, but doubted it worked from the steady look of terror on the boy's face. "New Orleans very own double agent. So good to meet again, now that all the truth is finally out."

"What do you want, Klaus?" Instead of Josh, it was Davina who spoke. Her voice was high-pitched and frightened, but did not shake, something that was admirable in the situation. With a flicker of amusement, Klaus noticed that Davina had posed herself slightly in front of Josh. Obviously, Josh was looking at Davina for protection. Hiding behind a sixteen year old? Pathetic. Klaus itched to kill the useless vampire. However, Josh did serve as an end to_some _type of means.

"I promised you death if you should betray me, which you did." Klaus pointed out to Josh. He picked up Davina's violin and tweaked it languidly. "Luckily for you, I have a way for you to redeem yourself to me. I need information on a kidnapping that went down, most likely last night." Klaus directed his gaze into Josh's frightened eyes. "They took something that wasn't theirs to take. Her name is Caroline, and a group of _dirty_ vampires took her." He paused, composing himself more. "Find me one of the men responsible, I'll indefinitely prolong your demise. Find me the _ringleader_ of the operation, and I may be inclined to wipe your indiscretions completely." He offered Josh an empathetic eyebrow lift. Josh looked interested in the offer.

"Yes. Ok. I can do that." He murmured quietly, to himself. "Yes. I can do that. I'll do that, Klaus." He said louder, addressing Klaus. "I'll do that…now." Joshua walked out of the room purposefully, moving faster as he passed Klaus, as if worrying that Klaus would change his mind and rip his throat out. And he might, but only after Josh had found himself the men responsible for Caroline being here. When he did, Klaus predicted that he would most likely take out his anger at them. Josh was probably as safe as anyone could hope to be in New Orleans, Klaus mused. He felt eyes burning a hole on the side of his head, and turned to see Davina, staring down at him angrily.

"Yes, little witch?" He asked. "Did you want something?"

"Is Josh in danger doing this for you?" She demanded. Klaus chuckled.

"I assure you, witch, he's in much more danger if he _fails _doing this for me." The threat hung in the air.

"He's not your servant. He doesn't owe you anything. He had to be tortured because of your compulsion, you know." Klaus found the witch had a healthy dose of defiance, but she didn't wear it as well as other people he knew did, like Caroline for instance. The emotion wasn't endearing on her, rather extremely _irritating,_ and he felt his impatience growing for every second he stayed here.

"I got one, very unimportant man hurt to save myself. From my understanding, you are doing something similar, only _you _are killing off an entire coven of witches. And your family, no less."

Davina's cheeks burned red with anger. The papers on her canvases flapped from the magic she unconsciously released.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" She cried, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. Klaus just sighed. She was so _young_, and so foolish, both her emotions and her magic uncontrolled.

"As interesting as your magical abilities are, you, yourself, prove to be rather _dull_, witch. I have many more important issues to press on with today." He left. Davina watched him go, angrily, and she realised she hated him. _Despised _him, in fact. Almost as much as she hated the witches. Niklaus had overthrown the man that saved her and now _she _was being kept here by _him_, a disgusting, narcissistic, murderous vampire.

"Niklaus Mikaelson will not get away with this." She muttered determinedly to herself.

* * *

Caroline woke up fitfully, not knowing where she was and panicking when she realised she couldn't move. It took a moment before she remembered in vivid technicolor: being captured, Rebekah, Marcel, 'Klaus bait', and her neck being snapped. She realised her hands and feet were bound, and she was being shoved down a hallway, rough concrete pillars with muffled noises spilling out. In her horror, Caroline realised that it was _people _in the concrete. She began struggling desperately, not wanting to end up like_that_. No, not people, _vampires_. People wouldn't be able to survive encased in concrete. The reality hit Caroline like a ton of bricks: she was walking down the aisle of a vampire prison.

"No! No!" She screamed, her voice rising shrilly. "Get off me! Let me go!" There were two brute vampires on either side, both strangers to her. With her hands bound, Caroline tried to shoulder barge them into the wall. She succeeded with one, he hit the wall with headfirst and went reeling backwards, letting go of her. _Now for the other one_, Caroline though desperately, and went to leap sideways at the vampire still hanging on to her.

"Get the girl under control!" Marcel's voice boomed from behind her. Caroline jumped in surprise, and lost her mid-second window of opportunity. The vampire that had hit the wall righted himself and latched back onto her and she was stuck, again. They reached a small hollow in the concrete wall and Caroline felt claustrophobia rise as she was shoved roughly into it. The two vampires on either side kept a steady grip on her as Marcel and Rebekah began to build a concrete wall up around her, encasing her.

"Rebekah! Rebekah!" Caroline sobbed desperately. Rebekah and she had shared a moment of camaraderie once, long ago. Caroline prayed Rebekah would remember it and let her go. "Please. Don't do this. _Please._ If you wanted to use me as Klaus bait…I would help you, do you know that? I'd stay willingly, on my own terms, and _help _you, I _swear,_ Rebekah. I'd help you, _please _let me go!" For a second, the blonde Original paused and Caroline wondered if her pleading had worked. Rebekah met Caroline's eyes. Rebekah's eyes were steel, cold.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't work, Barbie. We need you where he'll never find you." She said briskly, and continued filling in the area around Caroline. One of the vampires on the side of Caroline stabbed a needle into her neck, and she gasped as the familiar burning sensation of vervain filled her veins. She took small doses of it every day, so she wouldn't ever be compelled, a habit that started when Klaus first came to town, but this amount of concentrated poison was too much for her to handle. She collapsed against the back of the wall, her eyes fluttering shut. She could see the concrete being built higher and higher around her, trapping, encasing her, but she couldn't do anything about it. Her claustrophobia rose, but she felt too weak to even scream. Caroline couldn't breathe, couldn't move. Despite herself, she felt tears spill down her cheeks.

The last thing she heard, before she passed out in unconsciousness, was Rebekah saying, "At least you're back with your wolf boyfriend, Caroline."


	4. Three

**AN: Hello everyone! Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favourites, they're what's getting me so pumped about writing this fic!**

** Huge thank you to my beta Ashley (addictedtofanfic) as always!**

** I really do appreciate any constructive criticism from any viewers as well, I always take it on board because I want this fic to be as good as it can be :) So if you have any ideas or concerns or queries, you can put them in a review or PM me :)**

** There's a short authors note at the end of this chapter as well**

* * *

Tyler? Tyler. _Tyler._

The word echoed and bounced repetitively around Caroline's head as she was held in the void of vervain induced unconsciousness. Tyler was here? Her Tyler? _Tyler_. It had been _so_ long since she had seen him. Her temporarily weakened heart pumped rapidly, and her closed eyelids fluttered fruitlessly as she tried in vain to open them and _awake_. She couldn't wait to see him again. To touch him again. To be held in his strong, protective arms once again.

Despite the way they had just ended everything…well, none of that mattered now, did it? It seemed trivial, _petty _even_,_considering the position that they were both in now. Her and Tyler would break free, save each other and they would make up and kiss and run _far _away from Rebekah and New Orleans and everything else, perhaps they would finally both get a chance to be _happy_.

Caroline's body was still, but her mind raced. They would be happy together again, she just knew it. She couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

Tyler was dreading seeing her again. He knew that if Caroline leant against the front wall of her prison and peered left through the tiny eye hole that Rebekah had left her she would see him, and she would become even more agitated with excitement than she already was. He could hear her heart beating, at an impressive rate for the amount of vervain he guessed she was injected with. It was obvious that she had heard Rebekah, and this was her reaction. If she saw him, it would hurt even more when he left her again. And he _would _leave her. Because he didn't care about Caroline anymore, not even a bit. He couldn't. He didn't think that his unnatural, twisted hybrid heart was even capable of love anymore. He didn't care. He had no empathy, sympathy, kindness or loyalty. He had only one, all-consuming purpose in his pathetic life: to find a way to kill Klaus. As soon as he'd found _that_, and went through with it and killed the Original _prick_, he would probably just stake himself. He didn't have anything else in his life. Not a thing. Killing Klaus was the only thing that got him through the day.

And he just _couldn't_ deal with Caroline right now. He didn't feel any of the love that he first felt for Caroline when he looked at her now. He hadn't for a long time, in fact, but he had enough self-awareness that he didn't want to be that heartless bastard that dumped on her when her or her friends were having a bad time. And they were _always _having a bad time, and consequentially, he never got the chance to dump her. Not that it really mattered, anyway. She had pretty much been cheating on him with Klaus for months on end, as much as she denied it. As twisted and evil as Klaus was, even Tyler had to admit that Klaus felt more for Caroline than he had, for _months_ now. Just another part of his life Klaus ripped away. Take his friends, his family, his mother, and his _girl_, too. Tyler burned with rage.

With his hybrid ears, he was able to single out each vampire's individual breathing. He hated it. He hated being able to hear everything. All the vampires in here but one, some vampire named Thierry or something, were absolutely _pathetic_. They moaned and screamed and cried all day. It was enough to make anyone insane, and Tyler had a short temper at the best of times. It was a relief when they began to desiccate and their moans got softer and softer. He channelled his hearing now to single out Caroline's. Her breaths were deep but fitful, showing she was still knocked out from the vervain. He seriously wasn't looking forward to when she woke up. He had hoped that she hadn't heard Rebekah, but he knew Rebekah had meant for it be heard. Fucking bitch. He would kill her too, alongside Klaus. Kill the entire fucking family.

His ears pricked up as he heard Caroline's breathing hitch affectedly. He cursed silently. She was coming to. Shit. He was nowhere near ready for this.

"Ty-Tyler?" He heard her feeble whisper. _Don't reply, don't reply_. He thought to himself.

"Caroline." He couldn't help himself. His mouth betrayed him, but his words were cold and hard like steel.

"Tyler." The word was a relieved sob, her voice breaking on the last syllable. "I'm so glad you're here." Tyler couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Tyler? I'm sorry about…after the dance. I'm so sorry, Tyler." If it wasn't for his supernatural hearing, Tyler wouldn't be able to be hear her. Caroline's voice was pathetically weak and hoarse. She had already gone into the first stages of desiccation. They must've injected her with a shitload of vervain for it to happen so quickly. Across him, a desiccated vampire who liked to scream bloody murder whenever someone came in The Garden, laughed viciously.

"_Tyler, Tyler." _The vampire crooned mockingly. Tyler felt himself burn up with rage. Caroline was embarrassing him, and embarrassing herself.

"Caroline, can we talk some other time?" He said haltingly.

"Why?" A flare of irritation was audible in her voice, weak as it was. "It's not like either of us are going anywhere. Tyler-"

"I don't want to talk to you, Caroline." Hurt silence followed his words. He knew he should feel bad about hurting her, but he simply just didn't care. Tyler was weak, yes, and desiccating less than the rest of them, because of his hybrid status. He sighed and closed his eyes, preserving any energy he could. Now that Caroline was here, shit was sure to follow. He had heard her plead with Rebekah about being 'Klaus bait' as she was taken here. It didn't take an idiot, of which he was, to put two and two together. It was only a matter of time before Klaus came down and saved her.

A sudden thought occurred to him. Klaus saving Caroline might be the final act in getting her to return the feelings he had always shown to her. Especially if Caroline knew Tyler was not interested in all, would she finally _be _with Klaus? That was what Klaus had been wanting for over a year now.

And Klaus didn't deserve to get anything he wanted. He deserved to die, or if he couldn't die, suffer.

What if…Tyler ruined Caroline? What if he dimmed the 'light' in her that Klaus was so fond of?

_Would I really be able to hurt someone I once cared for, just to get revenge? _Tyler was disgusted at his self. But not disgusted enough to not do it.

_Yes. Yes, I could._

* * *

Elijah found Rebekah at the plantation within a few minutes of Klaus' visit. She refused to move back in to their old house with Klaus, and Elijah found her pacing the living room when he arrived.

"Rebekah." He called.

"Elijah." Rebekah looked mildly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Elijah sighed. "I heard you have the girl that Klaus likes so much."

"How do you know about her?"

Elijah rolled his eyes. "I've heard detailed accounts of their interactions by a giddy Kol. He was shocked at Klaus' attitude towards the girl, and was eager to discuss it with me. He one even sent me a cell phone picture of the two together." He looked thoughtful for a second. "I'll admit, I didn't think much of it all, despite Kol's urging, until Klaus came to me this afternoon. He was as I'd ever seen him before."

"He's a fool for the girl, isn't he? It's what makes this all _so _effective." Rebekah scowled. "You're wasting your time. I'm not going to tell you where she is."

"You know I always support you, sister," Elijah said softly, laying a hand on Rebekah's shoulder. "But you will start something you will not want to finish, if Klaus does not get the girl back."

"_He _is the one who told us to kill her." Rebekah replied snippily.

"As you probably expected." Elijah rebutted. He sighed. "I can only ask, sister. We are so close to being a good family again. So close."

"A _good _family? That is a _joke_, Elijah. After everything Klaus has put us through…we will never be a _good_ family again." Rebekah closed her eyes, momentarily. "I won't tell you where she is, Elijah. I plan on winning this round, for once in my sorry life."

"There are no winners in this game we play, sister."

* * *

Josh walked purposefully into the 'rec' room in Bourbon Street, the room where all the night walkers waited and hung out until the sun went down and they could roam freely. It was a dark room, obviously, with tinted windows and dim lighting. Josh lingered nervously in the doorway, unsure of what to do next. It was crucial he pulled through with this task – it was literally a matter of life and death. But how to approach it all? Finally, he decided to try and mill around the room; see if anyone brought up the kidnapped girl.

For a long time, all the conversations Josh heard were centred on partying, drinking blood or getting on the daylight ring waiting list. He was getting more and more frustrated, until he heard a buff, violent vampire named Thad make an off-hand, aloof comment, 'This blonde chick was _hot_. It was kind of kinky, to be honest." Subtly, Josh sidled up the side of the small group of vampires chatting. Thad, who Josh hated, was domineering the conversation, using exaggerated hand movements as he retold the story of what Josh quickly worked out was the kidnapping of Caroline.

"Probably a couple years old. That's what he said. In vampire years, I mean, haw haw. Pretty strong though. Was squeezing his face like she was gonna pop it or somethin' until I grabbed them. Soft hands, y'know, like the fuckin' princess _moisturises_ or somethin'. Haw haw haw. Barbie bitch tried to scratch me, too, with this little pink nails. Clipped the bitch 'round her head, showed her who's boss. We put her in the cella'. I reckon' she's for Marcel." Thad leaned forward conspiringly. "Listen to me lads. I reckon it's for Marcel, and _only_ Marcel. Y'know, like she's a _secret_from the Original mutt or somethin'. So keep all of this between you and me, lads."

"Are you just saying that so we can't ask around and find out if this is horseshit or not?" Another nightwalker, one Josh didn't know, said smarmily. Thad, living up to his infamous violent reputation, jumped off out of his seat and went to lunge at the other vampire.

"You wanna fucking go, lad? You're just pissed off because Marcel didn't want _you _there, y'know. Fuck you, lad!" Thad was being held back by a bunch of other brute nightwalkers as he spat in the direction of the vampire that had challenged him.

"Sure, _Thad_. I really believe Marcel asked for _you_, of all people, for a secret mission." The vampire shot back.

"Seriously, lad, accuse me of lying _one more time-" _Josh saw his opportunity, and jumped at it.

"Thad." He said loudly, hoping his voice displayed authority. "Marcel wants to see you. About the other night." He cut his way into the group of vampires, and the argument, as all eyes turned to him. He felt his armpits grow damp. What if they saw through this? What if they saw he was lying and killed him, here and now? After what seemed like an eternity, Thad flipped his scowl into a triumphant smile and laughed raucously.

"Told ya, lads!" He crowed. "Showed _you_, ya fucker!" He jeered at the other vampire. "Come on, Justin." Josh felt himself exhale with relief and didn't bother correcting Thad as he led him out of the room and down the hall, into a secluded spot of the Marcel-Mikaelson, rather-manor. Once there, he spun quickly and punched Thad in the face, leaping on him and pinning his neck down by his knee. He was sweating for real now, his limbs shaking from his nerves.

"What the fuck, lad?" Thad swore. He struggled under Josh, and Josh realised that he would break free of his hold in less than a minute. And then Josh would end up dead, on the floor, and this would've been all for nothing. He had to hurry.

"Who was the leader of your kidnapping group?" Josh demanded, not used to his voice sounding so harsh. He was sure he didn't like it, either.

"What's it too you?" Thad struggled more, and Josh found himself wobbling on top of him. He would lose control very, very soon. Sweat poured down his forehead in rivets.

"Tell me now!" He demanded angrily.

"Fuck you!" Thad spat in his face. Before he could psych himself out, Josh plunged his hand into Thad's chest and wrapped his hand lightly around his heart.

"You're not going to kill me, lad. It's against the rules." Thad had a smug look on his face. Josh tightened his lips, and his hand around Thad's heart.

"Maybe Marcel's rules. I'm under orders from Klaus. Don't test me." Josh shuddered suddenly. He hated who he was being right now. But he just had to get through this, and he could go back to the fun loving, innocent hum-_vampire _he was.

"Fuckin' Diego! Ok? Diego!" Thad looked worried now. Josh went to let go, until the realisation struck him. As soon as he released Thad, Thad would kill him. Or if not now, he would tell, and then Josh would be dead anyway.

Josh closed his eyes and winced as he ripped Thad's heart out, in one quick, swift moment. A tear trickled down his chin; luckily it blended in with the sweat his face dripping with. Josh threw the heart down the corridor without looking, then got up and ran away, as fast as he could.

* * *

Davina turned away from the dead body, from Josh's slowly retreating backside. She couldn't believe what he had just done.

Klaus was ruining Josh, her only real friend. And because of this, Davina would make sure she ruined Klaus.

* * *

**AN: Ok, so I realise some of you might be disappointed at the lack of Klaus in this chapter. However, I do have my reasons, the biggest one being that I think the Forwood ship has to sink COMPLETELY before Klaroline can start.**

** Don't get too down because (SPOILER) we will finally get some Klaroline progression in the coming chapter, promise :)**


	5. Four

**AN: Thank you all for the continuing reviews, follows, favourites, etc :)**

** As usual, thank you to my amazing beta Ashley, (addictedtofanfic - go check out all her fics!)**

** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! :)**

** (BTW: Did you see the new Klaroline stills for the 100th TVD episode? OMG, let's all pray that it's amazing and they reunite and kiss and get together and finally give us our OTP dreams and that's it not just another crap on us from the writers)**

* * *

"Klaus, I did it." Josh showed up at Klaus' door, breathing hard and a looking like a dishevelled mess of sweat, blood and…tears? Klaus wrinkled his nose in contempt at him.

"Did what?"

"I found the ringleader."

"And did you _kill him_?" Klaus leant forward, his eyes turning deadly. Josh took an involuntarily step back.

"N-no. Was I meant to?" Josh looked like he was going to faint. He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry…I can…maybe, I don't know. I had to kill one of the men who was involved…to get him to tell me. Do I also have to-" His face twisted in reluctance.

"Quiet." Klaus raised a hand. "I'm glad you didn't kill the leader. That's for me to do. Who is it?"

"Diego."

"Diego." Klaus contemplated this for a moment. He flicked his eyes back up to Josh, who was still a shaking wreck, dripping blood from his hands onto Klaus' carpet. "Who was the man you killed?"

"Thad." His voice choked as he said the name.

"I don't know of him. Nevertheless, you served me well, and you brought me news that actually pleases me. Diego is a worthless nuisance to me, I shall _enjoy_ killing him. As for you, you can feel safe now, Joshua, from both Thad's friends and myself." Klaus turned away from Josh, a small smile beginning on his lips. He waved his hand irritably in Josh's direction when he realised that the crying vampire was still standing there.

"You can go. And clean yourself up, mate, you're a mess."

* * *

Caroline didn't know what to think. Did Tyler seriously mean what he had just said? If there was one thing she hated, it was being embarrassed in front of a crowd, even if she didn't know them. She had long moved past her old self-esteem issues. As a vampire she had grown stronger and more confident, learnt how to stop being the 'neurotic, insecure control freak' she used to be, but she was always aware of the feeling just lurking under the surface, waiting to ascend back up and drag her down back to the dark pit of insecurity, give her back the crippling need to try and be the prettiest, the happiest, the best. She didn't want to go through all of that again. But she _had_ to know what Tyler was feeling.

"Tyler." It hurt to speak. Her throat was raw and dry from hunger, and her head was heavy from the vervain. There was no response. She bit her lip nervously, and then called again.

"Tyler." She repeated, trying to make her voice sound insistent, but it was hard to show emotion when her voice was so weak and dull.

"_What_, Caroline?" Tyler's words were sharp and felt like knives aimed at her.

"Ooh, trouble in paradise." A croaky voice, another vampire, teased.

"Woo-ooh." Another echoed. Caroline struggled to ignore them.

"Tyler, please. I know you don't want to…talk, but I think we _have_ to. We never got to after the dance. I mean, it was wrong – empty - how we left things and seems even more so now, when we're trapped here like-"

"That stupid college dance you took me to? Do you know what's actually pathetic, Caroline? You, going to college, trying to pretend you're not the bloodsucking monster that you really are."

"I'm _not _a monster." Her words didn't hold the conviction she wanted them too. Why was Tyler saying this? Where was this coming from?

"We're all monsters, lovely." A very quiet, but mean, voice rasped.

"Don't tell Caroline that. She's deluded. Always has been, about everything, and always will. Instead of trying to focus on any real issues, all you do is curl your hair and plan parties." Tyler's words were cruel, and Caroline struggled to remind herself that they _weren't true_. She _wasn't _deluded, she _did _deal with issues and the only reason she planned so many _damn _parties was to rise her friend's moods up when things went bad! That wasn't delusional, or running away from problems…everyone needed an optimist, and everyone looked at Caroline to fill that role. If she didn't no one else would. If Tyler thought that was being _deluded_, she was just doing what she felt she had too.

If only she believed it herself.

"Where is this coming from?" She whispered hoarsely.

"It's coming from you. Why can't you accept it's over, Barbie?" Caroline reeled back at the nickname. He had _never _called her that, not since his old, jerk jock days.

"First of all, don't call me that, Tyler." Caroline growled. "Maybe our current relationship status isn't as important as supporting each other right now! It doesn't matter if I'm not your _girlfriend_, I'm still going to try and help you get free and _escape_, because of all the feelings and the _memories _and the situations we've been through together! If that's what you call 'delusional', then I guess I am." Her mind willed her voice to be angry, but it was croaky and didn't get her message across like she would've liked.

"If I get out of here, I'm still going to make sure we get out together, regardless of whether we're over or not. Feelings like that don't just become worthless when you part ways. Despite the fact that you're being a complete _ass _right now, I still want to help you." Caroline collapsed back against her concrete poison, exhausted by even that short speech. She hated that she had to spill her guts out in front of these strangers. She wanted to have this conversation with Tyler privately, but obviously there was no other way around it. His next words couldn't hurt her anymore if he tried.

"What feelings?" Tyler scoffed. "You were hot, Care, and easy, and good for parties. But, I mean, it's not like I could ever feel completely devoted to you. Not with the competition you had around you. I'll admit, I always thought 'what's Matt and Stefan got that I don't?' Because, you were nice and all, Caroline, but you were no Elena Gilbert."

At Tyler's words, every positive thought Caroline had ever thought about herself seemed to crumble around her. All the insecurities she had conquered when she had become a vampire came flooding back, making her reel. She would never be good enough, would she? She was worth only so much, especially compared to _Elena Gilbert_. Caroline wasn't Elena's best friend, she was her _sidekick_.

_I will truly never be anything more than second best,_ Caroline though with sudden, devastating resignation, _Leftovers. The one night stand. A good-time fling._

Was that seriously what Tyler had been feeling for their entire relationship? A tiny part inside of her denied it, but that part was overwhelmed by the rest of her brain, which taunted her, _Of course he's telling the truth. Who wouldn't think that? You're not much Caroline. Just a pretty face on legs that'll open for anyone. No one's going to ever want more than that from you._

Caroline took in a long, haggard breath. She felt like rubble, a pile of dirt after everything came tumbling down, but she would be damned if she would let that…that _bastard_ know it. She ignored the jeers and cat calls of the other vampires around the room, which had increased dramatically since Tyler's last confession.

"Screw you, Tyler." Caroline spat, with as much venom as her poison-weakened body could muster.

* * *

Klaus waited for Marcel and Rebekah to read the text he had sent them and turn up in his sitting room. He was the perfect picture of patience: he tapped his fingers lazily on the arm of his chair and wore an easy expression on his face. Unbeknownst to him, there was a smear of blood on his chin that must have had missed wiping it off earlier.

"Klaus." Marcel and Rebekah entered together, holding hands. _Oh, very cute_, Klaus thought idly. Just as Klaus had predicted, they wore the triumphant expressions of people who had just thought they had won the game. He had crafted his message to them to generate this reaction, purposefully vague and defeated-sounding: _Alright. I've had enough. Meet me in the sitting room to discuss conditions of our deal._ He knew they would think that he had given up, that they had finally gotten the upper hand over him.

How foolishly wrong they were.

Klaus sprung up lightly from his chair and stood in front of the two _traitorous_ people he had once wasted precious time on.

"So, are you ready to leave New Orleans, Klaus?" Marcel asked cockily. How stupid they were, to _taunt _him like this.

"Actually, mate, when I said 'conditions' I meant what _you _two would do for _me_." Klaus replied.

"And why would we do anything for you?" Rebekah snorted contemptuously. "We have the girl. You have nothing."

"That's where you're wrong, my darling, harlot of a sister." Klaus expression was joyous, his eyes were cold and calculating. "I know I said earlier that you could kill Caroline, but thinking it over, that would be a terrible, _monumental _waste of an exquisite vampire, don't you think so? In a standoff like this, and remember _you _were the ones who started it, _someone _has to die though, that much is obvious. And as New Orleans new king, I want to be fair to all my men and not kill anyone who doesn't deserve it. That's hardly an act of a gracious king, after all, to kill innocent people. So I fell at a loss…" Klaus looked into the distance, feigning deep thinking. "Luckily for us all, I managed to wrangle up someone who went behind my back and committed an act against my rules. That requires a punishment, obviously. And here we have…my conditions."

He strode too his closet and pulled out a limp Diego, who was bleeding profusely from the side of the neck. He heard Marcel's heart rate rise, and Rebekah gasp without having to look back at him. He smiled wider.

"Think of Diego as a clock." Klaus offered. "You have until the clock runs out to give me the girl. If you do not, he will die a slow, painful, suffering death. I've never experienced a wolf bite, personally, but I've heard it's horrendous for your vigour. Perhaps we should ask our brother, Rebekah? Then again, I'm sure Diego will feel it worse than our dear Elijah did." He threw Diego at Marcel. "Anyway, those are my conditions. Do what you will with them." He was smiling to himself as he left.

In the room, Marcel and Rebekah shared a single look of dread between them.

"We don't have to give in, Marcel." Rebekah pleaded desperately.

"Of course we have to give in!" Marcel paced angrily around the room, his face in his hands. "I can't just sit back and watch one of my men die!"

"You knew the risks when we made this plan! Diego knew them when he took the girl!" Rebekah objected. "This is all Klaus has got against us. If we hold out through this, we win."

"No, we _don't_." Marcel whirled to face Rebekah, frustrated. "Don't you see? You can't win against Klaus! He doesn't _love _anyone Rebekah, not really, and that's why he's unbeatable. Anything we can do to hurt him, he can do back to us _plus _some."

"So what? We just let him win, again?" Rebekah choked down a sob. They were _so close _to winning_. _But Marcel was right. You could never, you _would_ never, win against Klaus. Not if you still have a heart that is not completely shrivelled as his is. "Marcel, _please_."

"Rebekah…" Marcel grabbed Rebekah by the shoulders and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Perhaps we've already won. Maybe not this particular battle, but generally, in life. We've both experienced love, and companionship. We both have it _now_. What does Klaus have? Nothing. And one day, all of that _nothing_ is going to catch up with him. It may be in another thousand years, or more, but it will happen. And then it will be _us_ who has won, Rebekah." Marcel leant forward and kissed Rebekah gently. She sank into his arms, feeling distraught. Marcel's words cheered her up only slightly. She had been waiting for Klaus' nature to catch up with him for her entire life and so far, nothing.

* * *

Klaus loitered outside the doorway, listening in. How _dare _Marcel pity him? Love. _Love_. A weak, foolish chemical reaction. As soon as he got back Caroline, he would slaughter Marcel, and then Rebekah. Let them win, and be in _love_, while they rotted in the ground.

* * *

Davina was preparing herself for bed when Josh stumbled into her room and slammed the door behind him.

"Josh!" Davina cried, surprised. "What happened to you?"

Josh had collapsed into an easy chair as soon as he entered the room. Blood was smeared over his hands, his shirt, his face and he was dripping with sweat. Looking closer, Davina noticed there were tear tracks down his cheeks and chin. Despite seeing him earlier, his appearance did actually shock her. She had only seen the back of him before, as he had ran away. The front was much, much worse. He looked ruined…ravaged.

"Josh." She repeated, moving forward to kneel by his chair. She grasped his hands and hers, and tried to meet his eyes, but he staring past her, at the wall.

"I don't know, Davy," He said finally, his voice sounding wooden and hollow. "I had to… _do_ something. I don't want to think about it. Could you… make me forget?" He tilted his head down and looked at Davina. His eyes were round and full with regret.

"What did you do, Josh?" Davina asked. He didn't answer. Davina obviously knew what it was already, she had seen it, but she wanted to hear him say it. To confess to what he had done.

"What did you _do_, Josh?" Davina said again, her voice rising.

"I killed someone!" Josh blurted. "I told him that I wouldn't, but I did! I had to! I had to!" His words fell into tearless sobs. Davina reeled back. Josh…she knew he was a vampire, but he wasn't a killer. He had confessed to her that he had never killed anybody. He fed lightly on humans, then compelled them and sent them away. He didn't want to kill anybody. But now he _had_, and it was because of _Klaus. _

"Do you really want me to make you forget, Josh?" It was a loaded question. It would take the guilt off, but didn't he deserve the guilt? He _had _killed someone after all.

"I feel like my head is being ripped apart, Davy. I feel _sick_. I can't handle this, I can't, I _can't_." Josh dropped his voice to a whisper. "I'm sure."

"I'm not sure, Josh…" Davina hesitated. He didn't deserve to be forgiven completely, but then again, he also didn't deserve to be going through _that _right now.

"Davy, _please_. If you don't want to make me forget, then at least help me stop _thinking _about it. It's just rushing and going around and, oh God, around in my-"

"Alright. Go find Elijah and bring him here, then. I don't have a spell to stop you from thinking, but Elijah should be able to find me one."

"Can I use your shower first?" Josh mumbled.

"Of course. I'll find you a clean shirt." Davina looked sympathetically after him as she shuffled off to her bathroom, his head down and his hands shaking. He was a good person at his core, despite all of this – and although she didn't want him to forget, she wouldn't want to be thinking about a situation like that all the time, either. She didn't want for him to lose his mind, his emotions – the goodness that made him who he was – his heart. If he did, it would be Klaus' fault, and Davina would _not _let him get away with it.

* * *

"Caroline's in the Garden. We'll show you to her, _after _you save Diego." Marcel was wearing a resigned look on his face, Rebekah a furious one and Klaus a smug, condescending smirk.

"Of course, mate. What is and where is the Garden?"

"_After _you save Diego." Marcel repeated insistently.

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "I always keep my word, Marcel, but I wouldn't put it past you two too betray me again. Let me say this, if you try too, _mate_, I will slaughter them all, and I've proven already that I can." He flashed a grin, showing his fangs. "You've been warned."

Marcel watched with beady eyes as Klaus walked down the hall into the room where Diego lay and bit his wrist, letting the blood drop into a yellow-glass tumbler. Diego was a pale colour, and was lying unconscious on the wooden floor. Klaus handed the glass to Marcel with a smile, who rushed to force it down Diego's throat. Diego coughed and spluttered, his hands clawing out and his eyes flickering open.

"What the-" He rasped.

"Right, now that _that's _over and done with," Klaus said loudly over Diego, barely sparing a glance in his direction "Would you care to show me where Caroline is?"

He followed Marcel and Rebekah's begrudging steps as they walked out of the house and down the street, to a secret vampire prison. Klaus looked around with reluctant, secret admiration. The Garden was impressive. Desiccated vampires begged and moaned as they passed them, their fingers curling out of the small air holes of their concrete shells, but Klaus didn't bother even glancing their way. Finally, Marcel came to a stop near the middle of the aisle.

"Here she is." He said, his words dull and defeated. He glanced backwards, itching to get back and check on Diego again. Klaus pushed past him impatiently and looked through the tiny hole in the concrete prison.

There was Caroline, beautiful Caroline, grey and alone. In this moment, she had never reminded him more of the reason he had fallen for her: she was beauty and light in the darkness. Her skin was an ashy grey colour, her spine slumped against the wall, yet her hair fanned across her shoulder like a sunlit waterfall and her lips were puckered in a perfect Cupid's bow. She was stunning, even while dying, though he already knew that.

He felt rage, intense, _wild _rage forming inside of him at the thought of Caroline being tortured into the morbid, beautiful living corpse that lay in front of him.

"Marcel…" He turned his head to face the vile scum that had done this to Caroline, his voice rumbling from deep in his chest.

Beside him, barely audible, a heartbeat fluttered.

Marcel momentarily reprieved, he turned his head back to Caroline. He had thought she had desiccated to the point of unconsciousness but now, he watched as her eyelids fluttered open, her eyes glassy but steady.

"Klaus?" The voice was so weak, it sounded like….

"Caroline." Klaus swung his heavy fist into the concrete, concentrating all the rage he felt into destroying her prison, and saving his girl.

* * *

Inside the concrete walls, Caroline felt her already limp body sag further backwards with relief. She was saved. She would get out of here.

_Klaus had come._


	6. Five

**AN: Another chapter in four days! Credit this to the new Klaroline promo (OMFGSDFGHJKAL) inspiring me to write and also the quickest ever editing by the best beta ever, Ashley (addictedtofanfic)**

** Hope you all enjoy it, and I probably won't post anything else before the 100th episode so: I hope it's amazing and no one interrupts their kiss and we just get great, ample Klaroline time!**

** (BTW: If anyone wanted it, my tumblr is .com . I do post Klaroline, as well as Supernatural, Walking Dead, Sherlock, etc., but it's not actually a fandom blog and 90% humour)**

**Enjoy, R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Klaus slammed his fist into the concrete again, and again. Caroline. _Caroline_. His knuckles bled, then healed, not that he cared nor felt them. The concrete crumbled finally, and he saw a faint smile light Caroline's face as she tried to take a step forward. Her knees gave way and she began to fall, her body unable to support herself. Klaus caught her easily, and held her protectively against him by her waist. She leant into him, her gaunt face nestling into the place between his shoulder and neck. Klaus glanced down at her, her eyes fluttering restlessly. She was so _weak_. He had never seen her like this before, not even the times when she was dying from his bite. A fleeting, murderous thought: _how much vervain did they inject her with?_ Marcel would _die_. He turned angrily, but Marcel and Rebekah were already long gone, of _course_, they were nothing but weak…

"COWARDS!" He roared after them, his angry voice echoing around the room. He felt Caroline wince against his skin, and admittedly regretted his rash shouting.

"Time to get you out of here," He murmured to her, forcing his angry tone into a soft, comforting whisper. He went to take a step forwards, but her hand went up and tapped his shoulder. Her touch was so light and weak it felt like a feather resting on his shirt, but he paused anyway.

"Get Tyler out." She whispered, having trouble annunciating each word. Klaus' eyebrows shot up. Tyler was _here_? _WHY? _No way, he would _not_ help that scheming mutt.

Caroline's brain told her that she shouldn't bother with Tyler. He had hurt her so much. But her heart was still clinging onto all her old, happy memories, and she couldn't let herself just _leave _him here to rot, and _die_. He could have said anything to her, and she still would've asked Klaus to save him. Maybe Tyler had never loved her, but Caroline had loved _him_ once, and you should never turn your back on someone you love. She felt Klaus' body turn rigid when she said Tyler's name, and she knew how much he despised him. Klaus probably wouldn't mind if Tyler stayed here for the rest of eternity. But, despite everything that had just transpired between Tyler and her, she did.

"_Please_." She begged Klaus, nearly all of her strength going into forming that last word.

Klaus wanted to _massacre_ Tyler, rip him limb from limb, but he couldn't refuse Caroline, not like this. Begrudgingly, he set her down so she was slumped against the concrete wall and brushed his lips lightly over her tangled hair.

"I'll be back soon, love." He promised. Klaus moved down the rest of the Garden quickly, ignoring the other vampires calling out at him until he came across Tyler's rancid, familiar stink. He picked up a rock and used it to dismantle the teenager's cell quickly, grabbing Tyler by the throat and pinning him against the wall as soon as the concrete shattered.

"Hello, mutt. Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you now." He hissed, his voice quiet so that Caroline wouldn't be able to hear him.

"It's the same reason you jus' got me out of here." Tyler rasped mockingly. "_Her_."

"Caroline only asked me to get you out. I did. And now, I should kill you." Klaus' fingers tightened around his neck.

"Kill me. You know that I don't care." Tyler's eyes gleamed eagerly, seemingly at the idea of dying. Klaus scoffed. What kind of _pathetic_ immortal creature wished for death?

"Well, mate, if you really want to die so bad…" Klaus smiled viciously at Tyler. "Then I'll let you live." He released Tyler, who faltered slightly as he fell. Tyler hadn't desiccated as quickly Caroline or the other vampires in here had, because he was a hybrid, but he was still weaker than usual. He scowled at Klaus as he walked past him.

"I'll never stop trying to kill you." Tyler mumbled. Klaus followed him through the Garden.

"And I'll never be able to be killed." Klaus reminded him pleasantly. "Now please, scamper off mutt, before you lose a limb."

"If I can't kill you…then maybe I'll just have to hurt you, as much as I can." In a flash, Tyler darted down the hall and grabbed Caroline. Klaus was right behind him, but not fast enough to stop Tyler from biting his fangs down in Caroline's delicate neck. Her eyes flashed with pain, her mouth falling open in surprise. Unable to conjure up the strength to scream, a single, almost silent moan slipped her lips, a dying breath.

"_NO!" _In anger, and before he could stop himself, Klaus crashed forward and sank his hand into Tyler's chest, ripping his dripping, beating heart out. Caroline collapsed onto the floor as Tyler's hands around her went slack, her head cracking against the concrete floor. Klaus stood for a moment in shock, still holding Tyler's heart in his hand. In disgust, he recovered and threw it away, wiping his hand on the wall. Carefully, he picked an unconscious Caroline up and cradled her like a child against his chest, carrying her out of the Garden and into the sunlight, where she belonged.

* * *

Elijah was on his way to see Davina, his mother's grimoire tucked into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. Klaus' old pet, that John or Josh or whomever, had come around and told him Davina needed a spell _urgently_. Despite the fact that Davina had kept him dead and confined in her room for weeks, Elijah still felt empathy for the witch. He had been close to another witch once, Celeste, and understood how she struggled with controlling and using the amount of power that she possessed. He couldn't imagine what Davina was going through, only sixteen and in possession of power equal to _four_ witches. It made Elijah eager to do anything he could to help her. After all, if he could earn Davina's loyalty, she would be a valuable asset to have on hand. His brother's battle for New Orleans had temporarily been won, but by the recent event of Rebekah kidnapping Caroline, Elijah knew that the whole thing was far from over.

He had just reached Davina's bedroom door when Rebekah appeared and caught his arm, her grip tight and insistent.

"Brother, you must help me." She pleaded, and Elijah saw Marcel lurking behind her. They both wore fretful expression on their face. Elijah sighed.

"I will help you in a second, Bekah." Davina opened her door on the other side of him, wearing an impatient look on her face.

"No, _now_, Elijah!" Rebekah cried. "Caroline looked far worse than I imagined she would. Marcel didn't inform me of the _amount_ of vervain he had given her." Rebekah's head whipped to glare at Marcel, who seemed to shrink under her look. "Klaus was more enraged than I had seen him in over a _century, _Elijah, and now that she's out and safe, there's _nothing_ to stop him from slaughtering us both. You have to go and talk to him, make him see sense!" Rebekah did not get flustered easily, and Elijah wondered quickly how _exactly _Klaus had reacted at the sight of Caroline. He dithered, then turned to Davina. Blood above all, always and forever.

"Davina, I will return as soon as I can to help you." He promised. Davina caught his other arm and shook her head fiercely.

"I need the spell _now_, Elijah!"

"This isn't open for debate, witch-" Rebekah snapped.

"No, it _isn't_. This is urgent. You said I could rely on you, Elijah? Was that a lie? Are you not the friend you said you were?" Davina's eyes flashed angrily.

"Of course not, Davina. However I face an unforeseen-"

"I need a spell to erase memories, or to take something out of your mind. Is that in your mother's book?" Elijah mentally skimmed the spells in his mother's grimoire. The spell Davina wanted was definitely in it, yes, but he couldn't remember the chapter or page. Finding it among the others could take over an hour. He had to help Rebekah now, obviously that was priority, but the little witch looked desperate and he _did _want to keep on her good side. It was looking more and more like there would be a war soon, and he wasn't sure where the dividing lines would be drawn. Gaining Davina's trust was important.

He sighed and handed Davina the grimoire. "Here. You may look yourself, and I will return for it later." He hurried off with Rebekah, hearing a faint "Thank you, Elijah!" call behind him.

* * *

Klaus lay Caroline gently down on top of his bed, her unconscious body making her look similar to Sleeping Beauty.

_I'm hardly a Prince Charming though_, Klaus thought idly, _No, I'm the _King_._

Yes, he was the King of New Orleans, despite ridiculous attempts to kick him off his throne. At the thought of Marcel and Rebekah, Klaus gritted his teeth together. He wanted to rip out their intestines, one by one, then force them down their throats for what they had done to Caroline. As if Caroline had heard his thoughts, she let out a sleep-mumbled hiccup, a choked, pained noise. She had made a similar noise when Klaus had bit her, just before she almost died. Swiftly, Klaus sat down on the bed and positioned himself behind Caroline so that the back of her head was leaning against his chest. He bit into his wrest and held it up to her mouth. For the first moment, she was unresponsive to the blood. After a few seconds he felt her begin to drink, one of her hands coming up to grasp his wrist. Klaus leant his chin back slightly, his eyes half-closing. Blood sharing between vampires was so very …_satisfying_. He snapped back to attention when Caroline let out another tiny hiccup. This one sounded stronger, and Klaus found one of his hands lightly touching her cheek, his fingertips brushing warmth onto her sallow skin. It continued to amaze him, how this simple teenage vampire was so _entrancing _to him. His hand skimmed up to her temple and down again, stroking the length of her hair and jawline. His head tipped lower, so he was looking directly down at Caroline. This tantalisingly beautiful girl who-

"Brother." The door swung open. Klaus cursed himself for not having locked it. His head swung up to see Elijah standing in the doorway, an unreadable expression in his face. Klaus realised how weak he must look right now to Elijah right now, endearingly giving blood, his body movements and posture indicating that he was actually _enjoying _it. He realised that he had shown weakness earlier as well, when he had practically came and _begged _Elijah to help him find Caroline. He had not been thinking clearly then, and he wondered exactly how much he had allowed Elijah to see. Caroline was making him vulnerable in the eyes of others. He got up as swiftly as he could, trying not to jostle Caroline, while also trying not to make it obvious that he was being careful for Elijah's watching eyes.

"Yes, brother?" Klaus tried to make his expression cool and detached, pointedly not looking back at Caroline despite his desire to do so. Elijah, however, looked past him at the unconscious girl with a curious gleam in his eyes.

"I've heard so much about the girl but I've never had the personal pleasure of meeting her. She must be truly exceptional for you to care this much about her. May I introduce myself to her, when she wakes up?" Elijah dragged his gaze from Caroline to offer a polite smile at Klaus.

"Perhaps. And I don't know what _Rebekah_ has told you, but she was probably spouting rubbish, as usual." Klaus growled shortly. "Why are you here?"

"It was Kol who told me, actually. He was quite interested in the relationship between you and Caroline. Anyway, brother, I've come to refuse your threats, before you can issue them. I'm pre-empting the talk you were planning to have with me."

Klaus' eyes became narrow, angry slits. "So you'll refuse me the dagger to kill our sister, then? Despite the fact that she wants nothing more than to kill _me? _Despite the fact that she _betrayed _me, just when I had welcomed you back into our home?" He went to go on with his rant, but Elijah held a hand up.

"The girl is waking." Elijah's smile looked too curious and delighted by everything happening for Klaus' liking. The brothers turned to watch as Caroline's closed eyelids fluttered, and opened. She began to laboriously sit up, propping herself on Klaus' pillows for support, the process seeming to take forever. Klaus felt frustrated, wanting to know how she was, but not wanting to ask while Elijah was still there. He had shown Elijah too much of himself already. Caroline looked at the brothers hazily, still feeling light headed and dizzy.

"Klaus?" She asked, her voice croaky. Elijah glanced sideways at his brother, his curiosity deepening. Klaus gritted his teeth.

"Caroline." He answered as calmly as he could, despite his desperate inclination to know how she was doing. For a moment, everything was still, suspended in time. Then Caroline's face crumbled and she let out a choked, silent sob.

"Am I safe now?" She asked, tears welling in her eyes. Momentarily forgetting his brother, or whatever weakness he was about to display, Klaus flashed over to Caroline and collected both her hands in his, squeezing them comfortingly.

"Yes. You're safe, love, now and for the rest of your life. Nothing like this will ever happen to you again." He assured her. Her eyes leaked down onto her cheeks, over her trembling lips, off her chin. Klaus wanted to wipe them off, but caught himself in time. He was showing Elijah too much. However, when Caroline buried her tear ridden face in his shoulder and sobbed, he didn't have the heart, or inclination, to do anything but wrap an arm around her and try and stop the tears.

"Ssh. Ssh, love." He whispered. "You're safe now."

And despite everything she had just gone through, Caroline found herself almost believing him.


	7. Six

**AN: Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited or reviewed this story. All of these help to make me feel so motivated towards writing and putting out more and more chapters. My favourites are the people who have reviewed on multiple chapters/more than once - it mean's your _truly _reading the story and hopefully continuing to enjoy it!**

** Last chapter I had said my tumblr was humour with only slight Klaroline. I was going mad using that so me and my friend (prettybabydoll) have created a new, completely Klaroline (and some TVD/TO) blog. You can check us out at: kl-aroline.:)**

** Some of you might have noticed some changes to the settings of this fic. After some people had been having trouble locating this fic, I decided to move it from the 'Crossovers' section to the 'TVD' section, though in the summary it still states that this is with TVD and TO characters. Also, I changed my pen name from cljhepburn to isle-of-fervor. This is just a personal change and preference.**

** (Also sorry for the novel of an Authors Note but was I the only one extremely pissed off by the 100th episode? I mean, the scene was _great _but it felt like too much, too soon and it felt almost slightly _cheap_, especially if that is the _last _Klaroline scene like Julie Plec said. I've said more about it on my Klaroline blog, so I'll end that there)**

**As always, a huge thank you to my amazing beta Ashley (addictedtofanfic)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's been one of my favourites to write so far!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Klaus felt agitated.

He had just helped Caroline into his bathroom so she could take a shower, which she demanded she 'absolutely needed, oh _God_, I'm sooo gross right now'. He felt conflicting leaving her by herself in her state and had asked if she needed any help undressing or washing. The glare she had managed to muster up through her tears assured him that she did _not_.

Klaus was worried about how much he had just shown Elijah. The fact that his brother was refusing to give him the dagger back meant that he _could_ possibly be in cahoots with Rebekah, and it would be a mistake to show Elijah the depths of his feelings for Caroline, lest they try and use her as a weapon against him again. Obviously, his brother knew that he desired her, but it would have been better if Klaus had pretended to think of Caroline as only a conquest. In fact, Klaus' plan of action should be to show that he thought of Caroline as nothing but an object, _his _object, and that _that_ was the only reason he had gotten angry when he found out Rebekah had taken her. But perhaps that plan was too late to try out now, after what Elijah had just been witness to. Him comforting Caroline like that… No. He had to try. He couldn't let Elijah think differently, or Caroline could be stuck in the middle of another one of his sister's dangerous, ludicrous plots.

Not that he would let anything happen to her while she was _here_, but he had no idea how long that would be.

Silently, he hoped that she would stay a very long time.

"Niklaus." Elijah's voice broke into his train of thought. Klaus turned sharply to his annoying, _hovering _brother.

"Yes, Elijah?" He asked curtly.

"May I meet Caroline? We've never officially been introduced." He repeated his question from a few minutes ago.

"Why?" Klaus studied Elijah, trying to pick up on any ulterior motives like the ones he feared.

"She seems like a very interesting young vampire. And I'm interested in seeing the reasons you are so fond of her-"

"I wouldn't look so much into my _fondness _for her, if I were you." Klaus interrupted, his voice dripping with untruthful sarcasm. Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"I was sent here by Rebekah to protect her life. She was worried about your state of mind towards her after you discovered Caroline. Obviously, you _are_ fond of the girl to generate such a reaction from our own dauntless sister. Regardless of any of that, I have just _seen_ it with my own eyes."

"Don't assume things you know nothing of, brother." Klaus said sharply. It was an obvious ploy to avoid the subject, and Klaus knew Elijah had picked up on it.

"Obviously, the girl is lovely, someone who would rank highly over all the women I have seen across the years," Elijah said. Klaus bit his tongue to stop himself from informing Elijah _exactly _the value of Caroline's beauty.

"However, not even supermodels could bring you to such acts of compassion as the one you just displayed, Klaus. Caroline's personality must be positively enthralling, for you to care so."

"Yes, she is. However, while Caroline is easily the most interesting person I've ever met, you will do well to not overestimate the compassion I feel for her." This time, Klaus was pleased at the conviction his lies had behind them.

Elijah opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as the bathroom door swung open. Caroline shuffled out, her small frame enveloped in Klaus' microfibre black bathrobe. He rarely, if ever, wore it himself but was suddenly _very _glad that he owned it, if not only for seeing Caroline in it now. Her hair was damp and hanging in tendrils around her face, her feet making wet tracks in the carpet. Her skin was still paler than her usual cream colour, but also slightly pink from the hot water, contrasting with the dark ebony of the robe. She was magnificent, even more so than in Klaus' vivid memories.

She held her balled up clothes in one hand and smiled sheepishly at Klaus and Elijah.

"Sorry. I have to, um, wash my clothes. Do you guys have a washing machine?" Her eyes were red from crying but solid. Her voice was stronger too, barely shaking as she spoke. Klaus could tell that she was trying to cover up her emotions, put on a 'happy' façade. He had seen her live constantly behind it back in Mystic Falls.

He had also seen behind it too, though, and yearned to tell her she didn't need to pretend when she was with him. But perhaps, feigning emotions had become such a routine for her that she didn't even know she was doing it?

His rambling thoughts was interrupted by Elijah gently laughing.

"Indeed." Elijah answered, a trace of amusement on his face. "Even _we_ have adapted our cleaning habits as technology has evolved." Caroline flushed pink. Klaus shot a glare at his brother, despite knowing it was good natured teasing.

"Right. Obviously. I mean, Klaus has a Samsung." Caroline's bark of laughter was a weak shadow of its former glory. "You're… Elijah, right?"

"Indeed. Dare I ask what you've heard of me?"

Caroline shrugged. "Mixed reviews."

Elijah looked mildly surprised. "And who in Mystic Falls gave me a positive review?"

"Well, _actually_, it was Katherine, but I had to stop her before she could go into any, um… _positive _details." Caroline scrunched her face up, her flushed cheeks allowing the brothers to connect the dots as to what Katherine had said so 'positively' about Elijah.

Despite wanting his brother to cease talking to Caroline, Klaus couldn't help smiling in amusement, especially at Caroline's endearingly embarrassed face. Elijah chuckled loudly.

"Ah, Katerina." He smiled reminiscently, but when he looked back at Caroline, his smile didn't fade. Caroline was, albeit rather feebly, smiling back at him. Klaus felt jealousy rising; Elijah had better back off of Caroline, _now_. As if she had heard his thoughts, Caroline's eyes flicked over to Klaus and then back to Elijah.

"Elijah," She asked politely. "I need to…I wonder if I could bother you for a glass of water? Please?" Elijah smiled endearingly.

"Of course, Caroline. Anything I can do to make you feel comfortable, after what my sister has put you through." He swanned off, Klaus' eyes watching him beadily as he left and shut the door behind him.

"My brother, ever the gentlemen." He mocked lightly. He turned to Caroline. "Are you feeling any better, love?"

"Well, not really." Caroline flashed a quick, bitter smile. "But it's not like this is a _new_ feeling for me anymore. I'm actually kind of used to it all, which is beyond sad, isn't it?"

"This will be the _last _time you will ever feel like this, Caroline." Klaus promised her adamantly, his eyes flashing in anger at the thought of Caroline being tortured and hurt over and _over_. He would _rip _Rebekah and Marcel to shreds the next time he saw them, dagger or no bloody dagger.

"Klaus." Caroline twisted her clothes in a knot nervously. She bit her lip. She tilted her head to the sky, exhaling loudly. It seemed like hours before she could finally make herself spit out the words.

"So…Tyler's…" For a second, her face held its composure. "Dead."

Before Klaus' eyes, Caroline's calm mask and façade seemed to crumble in on itself, her face contorting to an image of grief. She sunk down onto the bed and bent her head, burying her face in her hand as she began to sob again.

Klaus found himself unsure of whether to go forward and comfort her, or stay back. He was the one who had killed Tyler, after all. Did Caroline hate him? Blame him?

"I should hate Tyler right now, he said such _awful _things to me but I just _can't _switch my feelings around like that in ten minutes. How can someone go from happy to…to… _hate _in a couple of hours?" Caroline's shoulders shook from crying.

"_Caroline_." Despite himself, her name came out sounding desperate and pleading.

She looked up at Klaus with tearful eyes. She blinked at him, realising why he was standing so far away from her, looking _nervous _for the first time ever.

"Klaus." She breathed. "I don't blame you for saving me, I truly don't."

"Caroline, I want to-"

"It just _hurts_. There's nothing anyone can do now." A large, heaving sob racked through her body. "He's _gone_."

Klaus still wasn't sure about Caroline's frame of mind towards him, but quickly realised that he wouldn't be able to just stand here and watch Caroline cry. He crossed the room to sit down beside her and wrapped a protective arm around her waist. Caroline didn't squirm out of his touch like he half-expected her to, instead she took up the same position she had earlier; head buried in his shoulder, shedding tears into his shirt. Klaus stroked the back of her head carefully, his arm tightening around her.

Despite his vehemence at the fact Caroline had been reduced to this state, he couldn't pretend that he wasn't enjoying this new role of comforter.

He was also morbidly curious as to what the _mutt _had said to her, but realised that now probably wouldn't be the right time.

They stayed in that same position for a long, long time, until Caroline's hair had air- dried in curls, and Klaus' shirt had stuck to his skin from her tears. It must have been hours later when Klaus gently tried to disentangle himself.

"Caroline." As much as he was liking his close contact with Caroline, he didn't want her to think back on this moment later and think that he was taking advantage of her fragile state. "I can get you to a room for the night."

"No!" Her words were instant, bordering hysteria. "No. I don't want to be alone right now. Please. Don't leave me."

"Are you sure, love?" Klaus asked. "With me?"

"You saved me." She whispered "I can't be alone right now." Carole curled her fingers around the material of Klaus' shirt like she thought he was going to shake her off.

"I don't want anything else to happen to me. I think I feel… safer here." She whispered.

"You don't have to be frightened of anything, Caro-"

"I'm frightened of _everything _right now, Klaus." Her voice was raw and shaking. Instinctively, Klaus tightened his arm around her. It was his fault she was like this. He owed her anything she wanted.

"Don't…leave me." A quiet plea, pulling at his heart strings. Klaus shook his head. He would never leave her. _Could _never leave her. She had him wrapped around her little finger, even if she didn't know it.

"I won't." Klaus promised lowly. "You'll never have to be alone again."

He wrapped his arm back around her; her head lolled on his chest, her eyes swollen and sleepy from crying.

"This is the last time, love, the last time you'll be hurt." He assured her, over and over, until she finally drifted off. He watched her sleep - her chest rising and dropping with each breath, her mouth twitching as she dreamed - until his eyes grew bleary and he feel asleep himself.

* * *

When Klaus woke the next morning, she was gone, with nothing but a lingering shadow of her scent proving she had been there at all.


End file.
